Fourth of July Special! Contestshipping Oneshot
by flygon24
Summary: Drew and May go to the carnival to see the fireworks display in La Rousse City! What will happen on this magical 4th of July day? Find out! Contestshpping, One-shot PLEASE REVIEW :D


Everyone! I'm a little late for the 4th of July but my computer wouldn't work at all but my dad managed to fix it so yea :D Anyway, I'm a bit busy this summer (with summer hw mostly :P) but, I decided to give you a bonus story! I was in a contestshippy mood, so I hope ya'll happy with it! Enjoy!

~Crystal

**Contestshipping**

"Drew! Today is the Fourth of July!" May shouted happily. May had stopped by Drew's house in La Rousse City. She was visiting for a contest but it just so happened that it was Fourth of July. And La Rousse City, with its advanced technology and big population, had spread word across the region that this year's fireworks display would be the city's finest yet!

"Oh yay…" Drew muttered and continued lying on the couch reading his book. May gave him an annoyed look.

"Oh come' on Drew! It'll be fun! The carnival will be lots of fun too! I've been looking forward to it! They'll be games, and prizes, and food! Not to mention, a spectacular fireworks display to end a spectacular night!" May threw out her hands in the air and sighed dreamily. She propped herself right on the foot of the couch, in the direction Drew was facing, and gave Drew puppy dog eyes. "Please Drew? Can't we go now?" Drew paused and looked up from his book. He looked straight into May's sapphire blue eyes and blushed. He dug his head further into his novel. May waited for an answer. Drew huffed.

"Pwease Drew?" May said innocently. She knew Drew liked her. But she also liked him. _I want to go with him to the carnival and see the fireworks! Come' on May! You can do it! Win him over! _May encouraged herself. She walked past the couch and crept silently behind Drew. Then, in a blur, May grabbed Drew's book.

**Drew's P.O.V **

"Hey! May give that back!" I demanded. I made a grab for my stolen item but crashed into the couch arm instead.

"No!" May shouted. "Not until-huh?" Just then, a pamphlet slid out from the inside cover of my book. _Oh God no…why did this have to happen to me? _ The pamphlet had a picture of fireworks and a carnival. I had kept in secretly in my book the whole time. I was reading it for a special thing I was going to do.

"Nooooo!" Drew shouted. "Ugh!" I dove down onto the ground before May could see and get suspicious. Unfortunately for me, she did, because of the way I was acting.

"Hm?" May gave me a strange look then smiled mischievously. "Are you planning something Drew?" She crossed her arms and smirked. "Well?"

_Play it cool, just calm down. And pretend this _didn't _just happen, _I thought.

"Whatever do you mean? It's only natural for somebody to retrieve a stolen item isn't?" I lied calmly. May raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really…" She rolled her eyes. "Well, whatever. Just, can we _please _to the carnival?" She pleaded. I looked into her eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes. I couldn't say no. I just couldn't. _And, she won't get suspicious if you take her_, a voice suggested in my head. _And you could talk to Crystal, who told you she would be at the carnival later, about the special event…_ I looked back at May, she had her hands clasped together, and her eyes brimmed with hope.

"Fine." I said reluctantly. "But, you can't eat so much, got it?" May sighed, obviously offended.

"Fine…I won't eat that much." She scoffed. "But can we still play games and stuff, Drew? Can we?"

"Sure." I said coolly.

"Great!" May shouted. "Yay!"

"Oh boy…" I muttered under my breath. "Just-hey!" Before I knew it, May had grabbed my hand and ran straight out the door.

"Yippee!" She chorused.

**May's P.O.V**

Yay! I couldn't believe it! Drew was taking me to the carnival! It took a lot of effort, and my face hurts from all the puppy-dog face-ness, but hey! I got to go to the carnival! I was still kinda offended by Drew's remark about not eating so much, but still. It was going to be exciting!

**Regular P.O.V **

For most of the day, Drew and May went together at the carnival. At one point, they decided to rest a bit when May spied a stand with an adorable Marill plushie.

"Oh Drew it's so cute!" May exclaimed. Drew turned his head in the direction May was pointing. There was a small stand with bunches of soft plushies and toys of pokemon, given to people as prizes.

"May, you know those things are scams. They design it so people _never _win." Drew replied nonchalantly. May shot a pouty face at Drew.

"Oh come' on Drew! Please?"

"No," Drew replied, without even opening his eyes. He flicked his bangs in his signature snotty fashion. May huffed.

"Fine! If you won't! I will!" May shouted angrily. "I'll show him," May muttered as she stomped away towards to stand.

"Hey-ey-ey," the stand guy chattered. "So missy, would ya like to win a prize?" He held his cane up towards to prizes and tilted his hat.

**A/N: Typical salesman guy attire. The cane. The hat :D u know….**

"So how 'bout it missy? Wanna play for a chance to get an adorable pokemon plushie?"

"Yes please!" May eagerly accepted. "What do I have to do?" The salesman shot mischievous eyes toward May.

"All ya gots to do, is get the rings on every bottle on this here table. I guess it shouldn't be too hard for ya missy!" The salesman smirked.

"All right! I'll do it!" May exclaimed. "How much is it?"

"Well, for you, I guess you only have to pay $5."

**A/N: I can't remember the currency is for pokemon D: I'll just go with dollars okay? :3 **

"Hmm. Alright." May handed the man $5 dollars and began ringing to bottles. She had gotten the hang of it pretty quickly. "Yes! Yes!" May shouted. Drew watched all of this from the table May and him were previously sitting in. _Hm. She's actually doing better than I expected. _Drew thought. He smiled as he watched May manage to ring all the bottles except one, the final bottle.

_Gah! _The salesman thought. _I can't let her make that last bottle! Nobody wins _this _carnival game! _

"Heh." The salesman murmured quietly. Behind his back, he let of his pokemon, Shuppet a ghost type. The ghost pokemon caught Drew's attention.

"Huh?" Drew whispered. "What's this guy doing?" He silently walked behind the stand, where there happened to be a door near the back. _What's he trying to pull?_ Drew thought as he raised an eyebrow.

"Shuppet, turn invisible and move that last bottle over fast before that missy gets a ring! Go!" The salesman hissed. Drew's eyes widened. _He's trying to cheat my May! Oh he won't get away with that!_

"Last one!" May screamed excitedly. "Alright! Here it go-what!" Shuppet had quickly moved the bottle away from the ring, just as the salesman had planned. The salesman snickered. He turned his back on May.

"Alright! Good job Shuppet. Hehehehe." He snickered. Drew couldn't believe his eyes. He exited the stand tent.

"I can't believe it!" Drew fumed. "How dare that salesman stoop so low and trick my innocent May!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pokeball.

"Well then. Two can play at this game!" Drew said. "Masquerain! Come. Now, I want you to use Psychic on the rings when I throw them okay? Make sure they make it onto the bottles got that?"

"Masq! Masquerrraai!" The pokemon nodded its head and got into position at the table where Drew was sitting. Drew nodded his head as well. He waltzed over to the front of the carnival game.

"Too bad missy!" Snickered the salesman. "Better luck next time eh?" He laughed. Just then Drew appeared.

"Hello sir. I would like to play this game of yours." Drew fingered the money in his pocket and laid it down on the table. May stared at him, disbelief in her eyes.

"What are you doing? I thought you didn't want to play." May shouted. Drew gave her a placid look.

"Well, you said you wanted that Marill plushie. So I'm getting you one. You should be thankful I'm getting you something. Besides, I know I'm going to win." Drew said to her romantically. May silenced herself and blushed.

"Oh? We'll see who comes out the victor," hissed the salesman. Drew just smirked. He turned. 'Ready Masquerain?' he mouthed. Masquerain nodded.

"Alright! Here I go!" Drew shouted. Each of the rings that Drew threw landed perfectly on the bottles, all because of his pokemon's move Psychic of course. However, the salesman did not know that. He stood wide-eyed and wide-mouthed, having no idea that a pokemon was just controlling the rings. Finally all the rings had landed onto the bottles.

"Well. Looks like I won. I'll take that Marill plushie please." Drew smirked. The salesman shakily nodded his head. He took the plush pokemon off the shelf and handed it to Drew. Drew then graciously presented it to May.

"Here you go May." Drew smiled warmly at May. She blushed and stuttered her gratitude.

"T-thank you so much Drew!" May exclaimed happily. She was so happy May had no idea what happened next. She dropped her arms on Drew's shoulders and hugged him tight. Drew remained shock from this and blushed. But then he smiled and hugged her back.

"You're welcome May." He whispered in her ear. In the corner of his eye, Drew saw the salesman take out a pokeball, a disgusted and angry look on his face. _I need to keep May away from this guy, _Drew thought. "May? You aren't by any chance hungry are you?"

"Huh?" May gave him a puzzled look. "Well, kinda…" Drew brought out money from his pocket and gave it to her. "Here, take it. Go buy yourself something to eat. I've got some um, affairs to deal with."

"Okay!" May agreed cheerfully. As she left to go to the nearby café, she thought about Drew. _He's so nice…I guess I haven't taken the time to notice how really kind he is while we were in Hoenn and Kanto. Oh. He's just so…wonderful…_May thought dreamily.

As May walked off, Drew called his Masquerain back into its pokeball, and brought out his Absol.

"Ugh," The salesman hissed. "Just you and me now kid." Drew turned around.

"That was a dirty trick sir. Tricking that innocent girl like that. I didn't know people could be so low like you." Drew snickered.

"Hmph! That there is _my _game! And nobody wins unless I want 'em to!" He shouted. "Now Shuppet, shadow ball!"

"Avoid it Absol." Drew simple commanded. "Then, let's use a move appropriate for this situation."

"Ab-ab. Sool!" Absol agreed.

"Huh?" The salesman wondered. Drew's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Absol! Payback!" Absol unleashed a dark aura around it and the mist made its way towards Shuppet. Shuppet cried out in agony and fell, knocked out, on the ground.

"No!" The man cried. "Argghhh! I'll get you and your girlfriend!" Drew just laughed.

"See ya later sir!" Drew called, as he ran away with his Absol towards the café. "How this will teach you not to trick an innocent girl!"

For most of the day, May and Drew had lots of fun together going on rides, playing games, and just being together. All was well up until about 6:00 pm, when Drew had somewhere to go…

**Drew's P.O.V**

"Drew! The fireworks are going to start in an hour! Let's save time by going on the Ferris Wheel before it happens!" May shouted. She pulled my arm in an attempt to drag me to the Ferris Wheel. "Come' on! Hurry!"

_What? The fireworks are starting in an _HOUR?_! Argh! I need to talk Crystal before it's too late! _I thought. I needed to get away from May for a while.

"May. I-I can't!" I said, louder than I intended to. May gave a hurt look.

"W-what? You're leaving me?" May shouted. She sounded a bit startled, probably by my accidental tone of voice. "I-is there another girl? Drew…have you been lying to me this whole time?" I could see tears starting to well up in May's precious blue eyes. Most people don't know this but, I understand how people feel. I am sensitive. But they don't get me. They think because of my snotty attitude, I'm just a show-off and a selfish person. _But I'm not! _A voice angrily sprang up. I felt my pulse quicken and tension rising up within me. I clenched my fists. I still heard May screaming at me in denial that I was cheating on her. But I wasn't!

"Shut up!" I shouted. "Stop whining and screaming and yelling! I-I'm sick of it!" I immediately wished I hadn't said that. I gasped for air then looked at May. May gave me a shocked stare again. Then she let loose her fury.

"What? This is all your fault! I bet you _are _cheating on me! I bet you are selfish inside and out! You don't really care about how I feel do you?" May screamed. Tears dropped from her cheeks. "I thought you had changed from the time when we first met. I always thought you were some stuck-up show off. But then…as time went by, I realized you did have a soft side. And you did care about people, like me. But I guess…I was wrong!"

I wanted to say I was sorry. Sorry that I was being a big idiot. But…my pride took the best of me.

"Hmph! Well, then. If you think that, then….then you're wrong!" I yelled. "People like you don't get me! I only act this way because, because…" I stopped. I couldn't tell her why I acted this way. She would think that I was weak. And I have to be strong, for…May. But again, I didn't think. "Fine! If you hate me so much all of a sudden…I'm leaving!" With that, I flicked my hair and stomped off. I wanted to look back. But I didn't. I couldn't bear the thought of seeing May's beautiful face cry. I just walked off. To where I would meet Crystal…

**May's P.O.V.**

I could not believe it. The guy I fall for. Happens to be stuck-up, snobbish, mean, and a show-off. I stood in the spot where Drew had left me; I squeezed the Marill plushie-hard. I ran to a nearby bench where I cried and cried and thought about things; mostly about Drew.

After our heated argument, I couldn't help but feel like I hadn't said any of those things. I've known Drew long enough to know that he doesn't get easily offended. But I did offend him. But…he hurt me as well. I could never accept Drew's ever-so critical remarks. Even in our early contest days. I smiled just a bit, remembering when we first met. He was being stuck-up, and I was being hot-headed. I remember those days so well. I giggled a bit. But then I suddenly remember how he had left me like that just now. So I wept even more. I remembered what I was holding. That Marill toy. I threw it angrily on the ground. I sobbed some more. Then I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. It was Crystal.

"May, crying doesn't suit you. Tell me, what's wrong?" She smiled softly. I didn't answer. I just dug my head into her shoulder.

"Drew…H-he…Wahhhhhh!" I sobbed. Crystal patted me on the back.

"Hush-hush now. May, I can't help you unless I know what's wrong." Crystal replied a bit sternly. I nodded. I explained everything that had happened. Crystal crossed her arms and listened well to me story.

"So that's how it was…" Crystal murmured after I was done explaining. "Well May. He isn't exactly stuck-up."

"Huh?" I stared Crystal. Drew has always seemed like a snob to me. Crystal chuckled.

"May, Drew only acts like a brat because of what happened in his past. Remember Solidad told you how he cried at this first contest?" I nodded. I remembered well how I was mortified that Drew would cry. "Well," Crystal continued. "He was so devastated when he lost. He built this confident attitude. He told me he was determined to win every contest he entered from then on. You can see how too much confidence and pride can lead to a snobby attitude don't you May?"

I pondered at this remark. Crystal was normally very sure and logical. I guess if I've won every contest, I would feel lots of confidence and pride too…It made sense.

"So…" I started. "The reason why he argued with me, was because of his pride?" Crystal nodded and laughed.

"Drew is a one-of-a-kind guy don't you think?" Crystal smiled. She winked. "You're lucky to have him."

"What do you mean? You know this guy better than his own parents!" I mused. She waggled her finger.

"It's because of that I can't have him." She guffawed. "Of course I wouldn't want him. He's more of a brother kind of thing ya know? Besides, I already have somebody," Crystal eyes sparkled. She got up and handed me Marill plushie, which wasn't on the ground before at all. She winked again an whispered, "I know you may think you don't care. And that he doesn't care. But I know you care about him May, and vice versa. Oh, and I think you still love that." Crystal pointed at the plush toy. "Well! I got to get going. I'm directing the fireworks tonight. See ya May!" _Fireworks! _I thought. I reminded me of Drew… Then I saw Crystal turn around.

"By the way, May, I _know _you and Drew will make up. I am very sure!" She waved. "Be seeing ya!" And Crystal ran off, toward to Ferris wheel. I remained seated on the bench, clutching the Marill doll against my chest.

Hmm. Crystal's right! I'll go find Drew! And apologize! I hope he's all right though…

**Drew's P.O.V**

I am an idiot. If there was a prize for the biggest idiot, it'd be me. I practically dumped May when we had that argument. I let of a breath of tired air, regretting everything I had done to hurt May. I walked towards the tent where the fireworks were going to be shot out.

"Oh well." I sighed sorrowfully. "I hope things get better…"

"You betcha they will!" Shouted a cheery voice.

"Huh?" I turned around. There, right beside me, was Crystal! "Crystal!" I exclaimed in alarm

"Of course! Who else?" She said happily. "Drew…I heard what happened…" She said quietly. I stared back at her. I had a billion thoughts running through my mind. Like:

_How did you find out?_

_Did you talk to her?_

_Is everything all right?_

_If she still mad at me?_

_Will our relationship still hold?_

_Are the fireworks ready, even if they might not be worth it? _

Crystal read my thoughts. She sighed. "Honestly, you worry too much Drew. Everything's fine! Even with…you know, May." She cautiously said the last part. I hung my head in shame.

"I didn't mean too…I meant…Ahh…" I began. There was no excuse for this. Especially with Crystal it was useless to make up an excuse for what I had done.

"It's alright Drew," Crystal walked up and gave me a reassuring hug. "I talked to May. She wants to apologize to you…" Crystal backed up from the hug and smiled warmly. "She still cares Drew. And I know that you still do too." She laughed. I let out a sigh of relief.

"So, is tonight's special event still on?" I asked cautiously. Crystal nodded. But then her face turned stern.

"However! You seriously need to make sure your pride doesn't get the best of ya! Got that Drew?" Crystal scolded. Then she saluted. "Right now, May is out looking for you." I looked at her wide-eyed.

"How…do you…know that?" I said, raising a brawl.

"Hehehe…." Crystal shot a look full of mischief and surprise. "Well…I put a video camera on Kaida, you know, my Flygon, and right now, she's filming May. And look-" Crystal motioned me inside the tent. There was a small TV, with a microphone right next to it. "This little screen lets me see it all! It's genius! Hahaha!" I sweatdropped as I watched Crystal laugh her head off. I stared back at the screen. I could hear May call my name.

"Drew! Drew! Where are you! Please come out!" May cried, her head turning in all directions. The camera suddenly stopped and it zoomed in on May. I waited anxiously for what was going to happen next. Then I saw May clasp her hands together, like she was going to pray, and in fact, she did.

"Drew," May whispered. "If you can somehow, I have no idea, hear this. I want you to know; I'm sorry for everything! I was being rash and I wish I could watch the fireworks with you that Crystal is arranging! Oh Drew…" She began to sob, when an mob of people suddenly rushed by. I wondered why.

I glanced at the clock. 6:40 pm. My eyes opened wide. 7:00 pm was when the fireworks started. I shot my sight towards the TV, only to see May get knocked over by the mob. I quickly stood up.

"May!" I shouted. I ran towards the place where May had fallen.

"Hm, Drew and May. A match made in heaven." I heard Crystal say, as I ran out the tent.

**Regular P.O.V**

Drew ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He ran and ran, until finally he spotted May sitting on the asphalt, clutching her head.

"May!" Drew shouted. May turned her head around.

"Drew!" May responded. Drew helped her get up and seated her on a bench. "Drew look I'm-" Drew placed a finger on May's lips.

"Hush May." Drew interrupted. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I let my pride get the best of me. I should've thought about what I was going to say before saying anything at all. And…I'm really sorry. I'll go watch the fireworks with you! And I'll buy you as much food as you want for a week!" Drew kneeled down and said sorry a million times. May chuckled a bit.

"Oh Drew. I'm sorry too! I wish I hadn't gotten so hot-headed and I know why you…act this way…" May said the last part quietly. Drew stared at her.

"Wait…did Crystal tell you that?" Drew said nonchalantly.

"Umm, yea…" May answered softly. Drew turned around.

"I'm going to kill that Crystal!" Drew gritted through his teeth.

_With that remark, Crystal sweatdropped and laughed from her secret hideout within the fireworks display tent. _

_ "_Well it's a good thing I'm not there! Hehehe…"_ Crystal sighed nervously. _

May laughed at this. "Oh Drew. You always make me laugh!" Drew turned around and smiled.

"So are we good? You and me?" He smiled hopefully. May nodded her head excitedly.

"Yes! Yes! Of course Drew!"

"Yes!" Drew shouted joyously. He was so happy, that he picked up May from the bench and twirled her around in circles; both of them laughed and blushed and smiled the whole time. Then a thought hit May.

"Drew! It's 6:50 pm," she said looking at her Pokénav. "We've got to get going! The fireworks!" Drew nodded his head.

"Let's go!" The two ran all the way to where the fireworks where to be seen. Unfortunately for them, there was no room left for them to get a good view of the fireworks.

"Oh no!" May cried. "We're too late. We won't be able to get a good spot to see the display."

"Don't worry May! We'll think of something." Drew reassured.

"Why think of something? Do something!" A voice advised. May and Drew turned around to see Crystal.

"Cry-!" The both began.

"Nope! Not time for that," Crystal held up a hand. She whistled. "Kaida! Come here!" Then, a magnificent Flygon arrived. Crystal leapt on. "Well, you two coming or what?" Crystal smiled. May and Drew smiled at each other and thanked Crystal as they hopped on Crystal's Flygon, Kaida.

"Wait, Crystal. Aren't you the one directing the fireworks? Shouldn't you be down there?" May asked.

"Nah! They can wait! Besides, I'm dropping you off at the Ferris Wheel!" Crystal said.

"What?" Exclaimed Drew. "But, but!"

"But nothing! The Ferris Wheel is the perfect place to see the fireworks. Sure no one else is allowed there, but I got permission from the director of the carnival to let two special friends of mine go on there during the display!" Crystal winked. "Have fun you two!" Then the flying pokemon carefully landed on the top of the Ferris Wheel. Crystal leaned towards May. "By the way May, look for a special surprise in the display. It's a gift from you-know-who." Crystal jerked her head towards Drew. "Well gotta go!"

"Thanks Crystal!" May and Drew said graciously. The two sat nest to each other on the very top cart of the Ferris Wheel.

"No prob!" Crystal waved back. "Enjoy to show!"

After a few more minutes, everyone in La Rousse City witnessed a spectacular and beautiful fireworks show. There were displays of pokemon, people, and many more wondrous pictures! After the main show, came the big finale.

BOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOMM! BOOOOM!

The displays were pictures of Blaziken, Munchlax, Glaceon, Skitty, Wartortle, and a Venusaur. Right after that came Roserade, Masquerain, Flygon, Butterfree, and Absol.

"Huh? Those pokemon seem familiar…or is it just me?" May wondered. "Drew? Do you have anything to do with this?" Drew didn't answer. But just smiled at May and winked. May grinned even larger. They two sat next to each other in the little Ferris Wheel cart, getting the best view of the fireworks. May leaned in little closer. Drew caught on and blushed. He wrapped an arm around May. She tilted her head onto Drew shoulders. And they both smiled warmly towards each other.

"Just wait May. There's an even bigger surprise!" Drew winked. May wondered what it would be.

When everyone thought the spectacle was over, Crystal came to the speaker.

"We're not done yet folks! We have a special, even grander display right now! Then later, we'll continue with even more spectacular fireworks!" And on cue, brilliant colors of red, green, and yellow were shot into the sky. The swirled around beautifully until they finally depicted a picture of a Beautifly and deep red rose.

"Ohmygosh! Drew is that-?" May began. Drew nodded his head.

"May, before our argument, I only wanted to leave for a short while so that I could talk to Crystal about the fireworks."

"That's why you wanted to leave me a bit? It was a surprise…gift?" May exclaimed.

"Yea. That pamphlet from earlier when you stole my book was for the order too. Since Crystal was in charge, I asked her to do something special for you." Drew blushed. May started to tear up.

"Drew…I'm sorry. This is just so beautiful. And I take it back." May started.

"Take what back?" Drew wondered.

"I wanted to say, you _kind_ and not selfish. I know that for sure now. And…thank you. This has been the best day ever Drew!" May cuddled Drew. He blushed and hugged her.

"You're welcome May…" Drew whispered in her ear, as the fireworks blasted out into the starry night sky. "You're welcome…"


End file.
